1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention is an apparatus for tensioning a strap in a strapping machine, such as a high-speed automatic strapping machine. The tensioning apparatus is used to draw a high tension on the strap to securely hold the strap around an object. The present Invention also is a strapping machine incorporating the disclosed tensioning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic strapping machines are known in the art for placing plastic strap around a package or other object(s) to be strapped for the purpose of reinforcing the package or binding several objects together. In operation, an automatic strapping machine feeds plastic strapping material at high speed around an object to be strapped to form a loop of strap. The strapping machine then secures a first end of the loop of strap and takes up excess strap. The strapping machine places a high tension on the strap, cuts the strap, and secures the strap by welding or other conventional means, completing the strapping of the object and creating a new first end of the strapping material, ready to strap a new object.
The operations performed by a modern strapping machine occur very quickly. A modern strapping machine may feed strap at a speed of fifteen feet per second or higher around the object to be strapped. The strap generally travels through the strapping machine and around the object to be strapped through guides. The steps of securing the first end of the strap, tensioning of the strap, cutting the strap and welding the tensioned loop of strap likewise occur very quickly.